Saved You
by ameko200
Summary: Yes, don't kill me because I wrote this! I'm no good at summaries. PLEASE R&R! No flames please! Rated T for language. Spiderwick


**a/n:The story, "How Forbidden Of You" was deleted and I made a better story. Yes,yes, this IS incest and I DO NOT want any flames at all! Look,this is my second try for a Jared/Mallory fanfic so PLEASE, if you hate this story, DO NOT REVIEW THIS! There's no kissing on the mouth but there's hugging. Happy now? Ok.** **If you feel uncomfortable, don't tell me ok? But tell me what I need to work on and review with love in it.! Remember, no flames! **

**Note:This is based on the MOVIE! I also got this idea from Death Note! This is also a pretty short story.**

Mallory had to walk home on a rainy day because of her mom going to work and her brothers were still at school (but ready to go home).

"Damn,this is so stupid." she mumbled. "Being wet in the rain. Crap."

She was wondering if that boy, Jonah, who was hitting on her today still followed her..or maybe stalk.

(flashback)

_Mallory packing up to go home when suddenly a boy with black hair came over. He was smiling and looked flirty. Obviously, he was completely aroused around her._

_"Hey, you're the hottest girl ever known...to me." the boy said._

_"Can it,Jonah." Mallory snapped,then walked away but Jonah still followed her._

_"Wanna be my gf?" he asked._

_"What the heck is a gf?" Mallory asked._

_"Don't play dumb! It means your my girlfriend!"_

_"I know that, but I'm not,so that's why I asked you. Now get outta my way. I don't want to date a creep like you!"_

_Jonah glared at her. "You better remember what you said!"_

_"Whatever." Mallory spatted,rolling her eyes. Jonah gave her a dark look and walked away._

(flashback ends)

The rain stopped. Besides the weather now being sunny, it was still cloudy. Mallory looked around and noticed the air was cold.

"I have to go fast.." she whispered and started running. Suddenly, footsteps were heard behind her. Mallory turned around,holding her fencing sword out. It was Jonah, whom was holding two fencing swords into a position of threat.

"Did you regret what you say,sweetie?" Jonah asked,grinning evilly.

"NO WAY!" Mallory screamed.

"Don't think you can run away,stupid girl." he warned. "You either be my girlfriend or these two metals are going through your body and your family. But first, I will kill you ignorant little brothers. Is that what you want,honey?"

"No!" Mallory replied,crying. She now had no power to fight anymore. She could only run. "Don't kill me! Don't kill my family!"

She started dashing across the street but Jonah ran after her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Mallory was so scared she had to run back to her house but it wasn't the best idea.

"Please!" she begged. "Stop chasing me!"

"You can die along with your family." Jonah suggested. "You can be in Heaven with them."

"STOP CHASING ME!" Mallory's voice got a little louder. "I DON'T WANT TO BE IN HEAVEN OR HELL! JUST STOP IT!"

She ran through the forest hoping Jonah would stop chasing her but still,it didn't work. As she almost reached for the house, the fencer fell down on her knees,panting. So tiresome to run? Thought so. Mallory felt a sword pointing at her,cutting the skin of her back.

"Die,bitch." said Jonah. Mallory took out her fencing sword and started to attack him. They began to fence and it was no practice! This time it was serious.

Jared and Simon approached to the house,only to see two people fighting.

"Jared,Simon,PLEASE HELP ME!" their sister begged,with tears in her eyes. "This goon kept chasing me all the way to here!"

"Simon,watch her. I need to get something!" his twin brother ordered and he ran inside. Mallory had been cut on the arm and her back and barely did any injury to Jonah.Then, Jared ran out holding a baseball bat. He snuck behind Jonah's back and waited until it was the right time. Mallory's sword came flying off her hand and she was done...as thought. Jared lifted up his bat and swung it to Jonah's neck. The love-sick goon fell down with his swords falling along. Jared turned to Simon but he was gone. Then,he came out of the house.

"I called the police! They're coming right away!" Simon panted.

That night, Helen Grace came home and found out about the accident. Jonah was arrested for threat of murder,malice,and harassment.

"There wouldn't be anything to rhyme,but be careful next time!" Thimbletack warned. The weird thing is that he rhymed..

"I'm sorry about what happened." Mrs. Grace apologized.

"It's ok mom." she assured. As Mrs. Grace walked out of the room,Mallory pretended to sleep but after a minute,she sat up and walked out of her room, going into her brothers' room. She saw Simon was sleeping and Jared was listening to his iPod and reading the Field Guide at the same time. Mallory grinned.

"Hey." she greeted. It wasn't her unfriendly greeting like she always do. Mallory gently removed her brother's earphones.

"What?!" he yelled.

"Thanks." said Mallory.

"Wha?"

"I said it and I'm not saying it again. But unless you didn't hear me, I said, 'thanks'."

"For what?"

"You saved me." Mallory pointed out. "I could've been killed if it weren't for you."

"Um...no problem.." said Jared,scratching his head and his frown broke into a smile.

"Who's this Jonah?"

Mallory rested her chin on her fist. "He's a guy who's always aroused around me and I kept trying to get away from him. But he wanted to make me rue by murder."

"But you're safe now." Jared said. "As long as your with...me."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Mallory wanted to know what he meant but instead,she hugged her brother.

"Good night." her last words for the night and walked out the door. Jared watched her leaving and smiled gratefully at her.

**End of story! **


End file.
